A Minion Of Her Own
by Pricat
Summary: Agnes befriends the purple minion that was found at Gru and Lucy's wedding and a cute friendship begins
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, it likes bananas just like the other minions which is intresting but we should keep an eye on him since Tne antidote didn't work on him." Gru said to Nefario while still wearing his tux from the wedding

It was the late night hours after Gru and Lucy's wedding but had found a purple minion there so had brought it back to Tne house despite Tne fact chaos would ensue but Hru sensed it had potential but first they had to gain it's trust.

"Yeah, dad can do it like how he got us." Stuart said

"First off we give the guy a chance, and second you guys followed me home from Buckingham Palace." Gru said seeing Kevin smirk but was seeing Chomper and Pricat there.

"He's not scared or trying to break loose, just curious about this place you know?" Pricat said after reading the purple minion's mind using her powers.

"Daddy, Mom wanted to see you-" Agnes said curious at seeing another purple minion besides Chomper and Pricat there going over to it carefully seeing it curious petting it on the head like a puppy.

They were stunned by this seeing the purple minion hug her but Agnes giggled makimg Nefario surprised.

"Go figure, as she tamed Kyle-" Gru said giving him an idea but it was a little crazy since Agnes loved being around the minions so why not let her try?

"Aww like a Totoro, Ooh that's what we should call him!" Agnes said making Kevin chuckle since Agnes loved My Neighbour Totoro so it made sense.

"Totoro, you like that name?" she said seeing the purple minion nod stunning Gru seeing Chomper smirk because he and Pricat could help plus guessed Totoro was shy but imprinting on Agnes as his mistress.

"Yeah, I guess but my sisters and I gotta go to bed as we had a long day." Agnes said rubbing her eyes making the purple minion yawn too after hearing her yawn.

"Agnes sleep." he said stunning them especially Nefario guessing he could talk like Chomper and Pricat but still learning words makimg Agnes happy.

"Yeah, but you don't have anywhere to sleep or that looks comfy." she said makimg Gru understand but explaining they could sort it out in the morning seeing Agnes kiss Totoro goodnight making his eyes widen in surprise but liked it feelijg sleepy.

"C'mon sweetie let's go to bed, okay?" Gru said as he and Agnes were going upstairs making Kevin smirk as he and his brothers had seen that plus knew Agnes could tame Totoro so let him sleep.

* * *

"You think that Totoro is okay in the lab, sijce it's his first night here and he might be scared?" Agnes asked softly while Gru was tucking her into bed seeing both Edith and Margo ready for bed cuddlimg her fluffy unicorn making Gru understand.

"You have a point sweetie, but he needs you plus I think he can sleep through the night being purple minion and all so it's okay sweetie." Gru said kissing her goodnight seeing her out like a light

"What was going on in the lab, since you guys were quiet and normally fun stuff happens down tbere?" Edith asked as Gru explained.

Both Edith and Margo were impressed knowing Agnes could teach her new friend a lot of things despite being in kindergarten makimg Gru nod.

"He liked when your sister gave him a goodnight kiss, before we came up here so it's slow progress." Gru told them kissing their heads leaving their room going to his and Lucy's room as it was their first night as husband and wife.

* * *

A/N

This was inspired by talking about the ending of Despicable Me 2 involving that purple minion that was found at Gru and Lucy's wedding and imagining that Agnes probably tamed it like how she tamed Kyle to the point where it would be her pet so one thing leads to another plus I've been watching Minions a lot over Christmas.

In this, Agnes befriends and tames the purple minion that was found at Gru and Lucy's wedding since Gru feels it has potential to be with them you know?


	2. Calming Down

Later the next morning in their room, Agnes was awake but wondered if Totoro was awake yet getting out of bed while her sisters were asleep going downstairs to the living room activating the dumbwaiter that led to the lab, entering seeing the minions curious that she was up hugging her making her smile, seeing Totoro asleep but had a blanket wrapped around him making her happy, because she had been worried about the male purple minion.

"Yeah, he was having trouble sleeping so Gru got one of your unicorn blankets and it seemed to calm him back into sleep." Nefario told her.

She was sitting beside where Totoro was sleeping stroking his messy purple hair seeing a smirk on his face in sleep beginning to stir rubbing his eyes.

"Agnes!" he said hugging her making her giggle making Nefario surprised but knew Agnes was making slow progress with the male purple minion remembering earlier this morning finding him upset and using one of Agnes's blankets to help sooth him.

* * *

Gru saw the other minions goofing around, playing or helping him and Nefario out seeing Totoro watch curious but wide eyed like his girls but shy of them making Gru understand seeing Tne purple minion happy seeing Agnes playing with some of Tne minipns, wanting to join in making Agnes underdtand like her around otner kids in school seeing him with the blanket around his neck like a scarf.

"Aww, it's okay Totoro as we're all family here you know?" she said seeing him come over making Bob curious because Kevin had explained how Totoro was gentle and loved being around Agnes.

"Hey sweetie, you got up early for it being a school day?" Gru said seeing her nod teaching Totoro one of her games which was making him smile revealing fangs and giggling.

"Yeah, plus I wanted to p,Ah with Totoro." Agnes replied making Gru nod guessing she was worried about when she and her sisters went to school in a while since it had taken one of her blankets to get Totoro to calm down into sleep so her going to school would freak him out.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie as he will understand." Gru told her seeing Edith and Margo up so was fixing pancakes saving some for Totoro seeing him hungry so was eating upL..

Lucy was finding it adorable knowing the girls had scholl as Totoro saw Agnes with her backpack seeing she was leaving which made him worry but Gru was distracting him with help hearing him whimper after Tne girls had left with Lucy.

* * *

A/N

He-he here's more of Tne story as I felt like writing more plus Agnes and her new minion friend are very cute don't you think?

I hope you guys like, you know?


	3. Bedtime

The final bell rang signalling the end of the school day which made Agnes happy because she had a feeling that Totoro was missing her like crazy seeing her like crazy makimg Gru nod picking them up plus Totoro had gotten into the car which he didn't mind because the male purple minion had missed Agnes plus Gru had distracted him all day.

"Agnes!" Totoro said happily makimg Agnes giggle as they were leaving school plus Edith and Margo were telling their dad about their day while Agnes was explaining about school to Totoro seeing him smile making her giggle

"I see that you had a good day, I see?" Gru asked her.

"Yes, but was Totoro okay while I was at school?" Agnes asked him as he told her that Totoro had been sad after she and her sisters had left for school but he and the minions had helped Totoro feel better plus Gru had explained of sorts with Pricat's help about things

After having snacks, Agnes, Edith and Margo were doing homework but after doing homework Agnes was helping Totoro knowing that he didn't have a bed in the lab makimg Gru understand plus was ordering pizza since it was Pizza Night.

Totoro was curious but excited seeing the other minions excited making the girls giggle and Agnes was explaining to him that Pizza Night was a lot of fun seeing him nod wanting to explore.

* * *

After dinner Agnes and her sisters were in their pyjamas plus had done homework so having fun but Agnes was in the lab playing with the minions as well as Totoro which was makimg them happy but Gru saw her trying to make Totoro a conifer bed compared to him not having one before which made Gru smile, helping her.

Nefario was surprised because it was cute and saw Totoro curious.

"You like, as I'm making you a bed?" Agnes asked him seeing him nod hugging her making her giggle because it was cute plus it was nearly bedtime plus she and her sisters were getting ready for bed seeing her dad tell her that it was bedtime seeing Totoro hug her despite the fact he wanted to go with her.

At bedtime, Gru was reading to them but Agnes was cuddlimg her fluffy unicorn hoping Totoro was okay makimg Gru understand saying he would check on the male purple minion after giving them goodnight kisses going down to the lab.

Totoro was still a bit rambunctious makimg the other minions curious but Gru understood knowing Agnes loved the One Big Unicorn book he had made seeing Totoro a bit shy

"It's okay, as I know you care about Agnes which is good." Gru told him reciting the One Big Unicorn book seeing Totoro get sleepy which was good tucking him in going back upstairs and joining Lucy

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story, but so surprised by how many people are reading this which speaks a lot.

Ib this chapter, Agnes and Totoro are bonding more plus she makes a comfy bed for Totoro with her dad's help.


	4. Making Agnes Feel Better

Gru noticed that Agnes was coming down with a cold after she a,ong with her sisters had been playing in the rain but Edith and Margo had gotten over their colds seeing Totoro curious hearing Agnes sneeze sensing something was wrong with his human friend and owner, seeing Gru agree.

"Agnes okay?" the male purple minion asked him as Gru explained that Agnes was sick with a cold which made Totoro worried because he cared about Agnes a lot.

He hoped she would get better but was following Gru to where Agnes and her sisters slept makimg him in awe seeing toys mamimg Gru chuckle.

"This is where Agnes and her sisters sleep and play." Gru said seeing Agnes asleep in bed seeing Totoro curious but worry hearing her cough made him whimper.

"It's okay, as it's a bad cold but she'll get better." Gru explained seeing him nod because he wanted Agnes better so they could play mamimg Gru smirk getting an idea

"Why don't you stay up here and keep Agnes company?" he said seeing Totoro nod liking that idea.

"Totoro do that." Tne male purple minion said as Gru left but playing with toys making Agnes smile seeing him there guessing her dad had brought him up here seeing he was curious about toys making her giggle but cough.

"I guess I should teach Yoj about toys, since human and minion pups love playing with them and make us happy-" Agnes explained sneezing making Totoro giggle giving her a tissue seeing her blow in it.

"Thanks, as being sick isn't fun but at least you're helping along with playing." Agnes said as they were playing with toys.

* * *

"Woah, Totoro escaped from the lab but dad's gonna be surprised, right?" Edith said to Margo when they got back from school since Agnes had stayed home being sick.

"Daddy let him, plus we've been having fun of sorts." Agnes said coughing mamimg Totoro nod plus Margo noticed they'd been playing with Agnes's fluffy unicorn which surprised Margo that Agnes woukd show him to Totoro remembering the last time a purple minion had gotten it's hands on it, Agnes had burst it's eardrums.

"It's okay, as I showed him how to play with toys gently, than being rough." Agnes said sneezing making Totoro hug her.

"You should be careful, you could catch her germs." Margo said but she guessed he only listened to Agnes but she and Edith were doing homework.

After dinner, Agnes and Totoro were playing which made Margo smile because it was cute and knew the male purple minion was enjoying being here unaware their Daf was watching finding it cute

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope you guys are enjoying and seeing the traffic for this story, you guys do which is amazing.

In this chapter, Agnes is sick with a bad cold which worries Gru and Lucy but moreso Totoro but maybe he can help Agnes feel better.


	5. Catching Germs

Agnes was beginning to feel better a few days later but she noticed that Totoro wasn't his usual self remembering he'd been playing with her while she was sick plus purple minions had lower immune systems than normal minions so felt bad that the male purple minion had caught her germs so was sneezing and coughing.

"Aw, I think you're coming down with Tne cold like I did." Agnes said placing a hand on his purple furred head feeling it was very warm making her worry.

"Girls breakfast is ready, get it while it's hot!" Lucy said as Edith and Margo saw Agnes tucking Totoro into his makeshift bed in Tneir room.

"Coming, wait up!" Agnes said seeing Totoro asleep since it would help him rest and maybe her dad could help.

She knew that Totoro was trying to be brave but he needed help so would tell her parents entering the kitchen as Gru wondered what was wrong with Agnes because she seemed sad.

"Totoro caught my germs and sick, but he's asleep in our room." Agnes told him and Lucy understand.

"I'll help him, after you guys go to school." Gru assured her making her understand as she and her sisters were eating breakfast hoping their dad could help Totoro feel better making Lucy underdtand since she was taking the girls to school.

The girls were hugging Gru before leaving making him chuckle because it was cute plus knew that the minions were wanting to help Totoro since he was family despite being the new minion in the family so Gru understood

He was hoping things would be okay because he would hate for them to get sick.

* * *

After Agnes, Edith and Margo had left for school, Gru went up to their room hearing sneezing and coughing fits guessing it was Totoro entering seeing Tne male purple minion on Tne floor playing with Lego Duplo blocks but was feeling his purple furred head.

"Wow, you're not feeling good from what Agnes told me." Gru said seeing him nod but knew he missed Agnes because she was at school seeing he had a bad cold like Agnes had.

He was tucking him back into bed putting an ice pack on his head to bring the fever down since one had started letting him rest because that along with fluids and medicine would help Totoro get better.

Later Agnes was helping Totoro plus nad made him a picture at school which had made her feel a bit better because she'd been worried about him all day making Edith and Margo understood because Totoro was like Agnes's pet.

"He'll get better soon, like when you were sick with a bad cold." Margo said to her younger sister as Edith agreed.

"Agnes okay?" Totoro asked coughing but covering his mouth seeing her nod.

"Just worried about you, because you're sick since we're friends." she told him.

* * *

A/N

Here's more but surprised by how many people are reading and enjoying.

Totoro kinda caught Agnes's cold germs and sick but she can help him feel better along with Gru


	6. Morning Antics

It was Saturday morning around six as Agnes was up but going downstairs in her unicorn pyjamas carrying her beloved fluffy unicorn to the living room since she always watched My Little Pony with Kevin but was happy seeing the tall minion male there in pyjamas.

"Morning, you sleep well along with Totoro?" he asked her seeing her nod hoping Totoro was okay because he didn't know that she did this every Saturday morning and then had pancakes when Gru or Lucy woke up so was enjoying the little ritual they had.

A few hours later both Gru and Lucy were up but smiled seeing both Agnes and Kevin up knowing they'd been watching their Saturday morning show but Gru was making pancakes seeing Kevin run to the fridge getting the maple syrup, but had drank some like he always did.

Gru shook his head at this because it was cute seeing Agnes, Edith and Margo giggle because it was cute but eating pancakes seeing Totoro hug Agnes making her giggle because it was cute.

"Tankyu, Agnes." the male purple minion said making her giggle because it was cute which made Lucy smile.

* * *

Later that day, Totoro saw Agnes and her sisters put on tutus making him curious because he didn't know that they took ballet making Lucy smile.

"We go to ballet, Totoro on Saturdays." Agnes said to him but he understood and hoping that he could join in.

"Maybe I'll teach you some ballet later, okay?" Agnes told him but he was excited making Gru chuckle but was seeing them leave for dance class.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy.

It's Saturday so Agnes is having fun with Kevin and Totoro as well along with her family so hope you guys like


	7. Spicing Up A Field Trip

Agnes was getting ready for school and her class was going on a field trip to the zoo which made the six year old excited as she was packing for it but Totoro was curious as to where she was going but was explaining.

"Ooh, cool!" the male purple minion said making her giggle along with Edith and Margo since it was breakfast giving the male purple minion an idea about sneaking onto Agnes's field trip.

He snuck into her backpack just as Agnes was getting ready to leave for school with her sisters and dad wondering where Totoro went.

"He might be in Tne lab, since he gets upset when we leave." Edith said but Kevin saw Totoro was in Agnes's backpack hoping he would behave seeing Gru and the girls leave making Pricat wonder what was wrong.

"Totoro, he snuck into Agnes's backpack and she just left for school!" the tall minion male told her making her understand but knew Agnes could handle things by herself.

* * *

Agnes was stunned at lunchtime in the zoo finding Totoro in her backpack guessing he was curious about things but didn't mind him being here because it would be fun, explaining he had to be careful because the other kids and especially her teacher didn't know that her best minion friend was here.

"Totoro be good, not get Agnes busted." the male purple minion whispered making her smile because he was cute but hungry as she was feeding him some banana which made him happy because he cared about Agnes.

They were having fun but Totoro saw some kid being mean to Agnes which made him mad seeing Tne kid scared.

"It's okay Totoro, as he was being dumb." Agnes said soothing him seeing him back in He her bag as the teacher wondered what had happened.

"It was nothing, Ms Lainey." she replied but after getting home later, Totoro was hiding in the lab because he thought Agnes was mad at him

He was seeing her there but she wasn't mad knowing he had tried to protect her which was sweet but was having fun with her which relieved Gru because he knew that Ms Lainey had over reacted so was happy that Totoro was helping her.

* * *

A/N

I felt like writing more but hope you guys like' plus Totoro Sneak's onto Agnes's field trip making things Intresting for the class but Agnes doesn't mind


	8. Sugar Rush

Agnes giggled as it was Friday night meaning she and her sisters could stay up because it was the weekend seeing Edith running around doing backflips making Totoro impressed making Margo sigh, knowing that Totoro might copy the ten year old but explaining how that wasn't a good idea

"Oh, but Edith do it." Totoro said making her underdtand because he was getting used to being here so knew Agnes could help him.

They heard laughter from the kitchen unaware Bob, Kevin and Stuart were having Smores night which was their Friday thing but Totoro was curious smelling something from the kitchen going down there, but his eyes widened seeing smores

"Hey, I guess you smelt the smores right?" Kevin told him seeing the male purple minion nod excited giving Stuart a mischievous idea guessing the guy never had a sugar rush before.

"Uh-oh, he's getting an idea!" Bob said as Stuart was getting one of Tne smores.

"Sit, Totoro, stay!" he said stuffing it in his mouth making Kevin worry seeing him eat more getting super hyper.

* * *

Gru was stunned seeing the kitchen was a mess when he got in there the next morning wondering what had happened but heard whimpering seeing Totoro not feel good clutching his stomach plus had been sick in the sink, making him understand after Kevin told him that Stuart had given Totoro a lot of sugar.

"Aww, somebody has q bad tummy ache but we can help plus ginger ale to calm your stomach." Gru said going upstairs but put the male purple minion on the couch so he could rest off the smores makimg Agnes feel bad for him.

"It was Stuart's idea, as he got him hooked on smores even though purple minions and sugar is a bad mix." Kevin told her seeing Totoro whimper hugging him.

"Aww, he'll be okay as he just nedds rest but we can have breakfast after daddy cleans up the mess." Agnes said humming the My Little Pony theme making Kevin smile.

"Yeah, but we forgot to watch our show." Kevin told her seeing Edith and Margo there wondering what happened as Agnes explained making Edith impressed.

Gru was making pancakes but Agnes was quiet hoping Totoro was feeling better because she cared about him making Gru understand knowing Stuart had been stupid giving the male purple minion sugar

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope you guys are enjoying, but in this chapter it's Friday night so the family are enjoying things


	9. An Exciting Holiday

It was now Spring meaning Easter was coming which meant candy among other things but in the Gru house Tne girls and minions were excited plus Mother's Day was coming up so Agnes was making a Motner's Day card for Lucy making Totoro curious seeing Tne art supplies but Gru knew that the otner minions considered Lucy their Mom so maybe Totoro thought the same.

"I was making a card for Motner's Day for Lucy since she's our Mommy you know?" Agnes said to him.

"Mother's Day?" Totoro asked confused making Margo smile because the male purple minion was being adorable

"It's a day when we thank our moms, for everything they do for us." Agnes said after explaining how Lucy was his Mom too.

He was making a card for Lucy with Agnes's help making Gru chuckle because it was sweet knowing Totoro got bored when not being engaged in something seeing Chomper and Pricat making their own cards for Eldora, Tneir Mom making Gru smile.

He knew they were helping Totoro too which was good plus it was lunchtime making them happy and we're going upstairs.

* * *

Lucy was surprised on Mother's Day by the gifts and cards Tne girls and minions had given her but wondered where Totoro was as Agnes and him were playing in their room as Gru understood that the male purple minion pup was shy, leaving him be going to make pancakes.

Kevin saw them come downstairs but Agnes was in her unicorn princess dress and Totoro dressed like a knight which was cute.

"Did you like our cards, Mommy?" Agnes asked as Lucy nodded hugging Tne six year old but Totoro was shy making her understand after Gru had explained to her about this plus the family were going on a picnic.

"Maybe he will come, since Agnes is going." Margo said seeing said purple minion male playing with cars making Agnes smile.

She saw him excited after explaining but he was wearing a tutu since he'd seen some of Tne otjer minions in Tnem but it was cute.

"Girls, ready to go?" Gru said seeing them come down with Totoro which was adorable plus taking a photo on his camera phone because it was cute plus he was fitting in a bit despite Mark almost giving him jelly.

"Yeah, let's go!" Editn said as Tney were leaving the house but at the park they were having fun especially Agnes since she and Totoro were resuming Tneir game from earlier which was fun.

Editn was doing karate but Margo was under a tree reading but it was okay but Tne ice cream truck made Tne minions very excited chasing after it plus Totoro thinking they were playing tag had followed Tnem, which worried Agnes when they came back but Totoro wasn't with them.

"He must be lost, and he doesn't know to ask for help like what you and Mommy taught me." Agnes said to Gru making him understand.

"I'm gonna go look for him sweetie, okay?" Gru told her plus it was her nap time so he, Chomper and Pricat were searching the park for Totoro but heard whimpers which Gru knew anywhere seeing Totoro there with a scared look on his face, but had a few minor things plus the tutu was ripped making Chomper giggle.

"Real mature, Chomper as Agnes was worried plus Totoro is scared too so we need to calm him"" Pricat said to her brotner seeing Gru agree.

They were going back to the others but cleaning Totoro up but didn't have spare overalls but put shorts on him making Totoro giggle which relieved him to hear that.

"Agnes sleep?" Totoro asked seeing Gru nod but he was playing on Tne jungle gym while waiting for Agnes to wake up from her nap like Gru had taught him to at home which made Margo smile knowing Agnes would be happy when she woke up.

Agnes was indeed happy after nap time seeing Totoro hugging him hearing him giggle explaining he thought the other minions were playing tag making her giggle.

"It was more like capture the ice cream." Agnes said smiling.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story, but surprised by just how many people are enjoying this despite it being quiet on the review front but it's okay.

In this chapter, Tne girls are prepping for Motner's Day but Agnes is having some fun with Totoro.


	10. Kicking Off Summer

It was the last day of school before summer vacation which made Agnes, Edith and Margo excited especially Totoro because it meant a lot of playtime with his new friends and Agnes plus he had to wait until midday which was when the girls got out of school, but was going in Tne car with them plus Gru had to go to the mall.

Agnes along with Edith and Margo were talking about summer break making Gru chuckle knowing a lot of fun and mischief would abound during summer break plus they would be going on vacation to Hawali, and approaching school making the girls excited.

"Okay girls, have a good day or half day Pkus we're gonna have ice cream later." Gru said seeing the girls nod getting out of Tne huge car with their backpacks and after Agnes had hugged Totoro.

"Hey, he'll be okay as he's with dad plus it's just a half day so we'll get out earlier despite getting report cards." Edith assured Agnes as Margo nodded while going inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Gru was at the Paradise Mall with Totoro as he had time to kill before picking the girls up plus had done some shopping plus had let Totoro loose in Tne toy store that Agnes loved going in there, along with Tne male purple minion.

Right now, they were at the food court as Gru was drinking coffee and having a muffin while Totoro was drinking milk and eating a cookie but it made him adorable despite other people staring.

He knew Totoro didn't understand why people were being weird around him just because he was being himself guessing purple minions stuck out more in public than normal ones but he didn't care.

He saw it was almost time to go pick the girls up seeing Totoro happy but sleepy knowing some days when Agnes went to school, Totoro would sleep for a bit but was carrying him back to the car buckling him in leaving the mall.

Agnes along with Edith and Margo were getting into the car but handing Gru their report cards which he and Lucy would look at later.

"Is Totoro okay, daddy?" Agnes asked seeing Gru nod because he guessed she'd been worried about him while at school knowing her teacher was concerned about her being shy

"He just tired himself out, from having fun at the mall while we were waiting for you guys to get out of school but let's go get ice cream." Gru said making the girls happy knowing Summer was off to a great start.

At the ice cream parlour they were having fun plus Agnes was sharing hers with Totoro making Margo worry that the male purple minion might get hyper making Edith chuckle at that because thought it was cool.

"Edith, he doesn't know better plus small doses of ice cream are fine okay?" Gru said seeing Agnes nod hearing Totoro giggle.

After getting home, they were being rambunctious from the ice cream except for Agnes and Totoro who were playing in the room the girls shared but soon Lucy would be home but they were happy having fun.

* * *

A/N

Here's even more of Tne story, but hope you guys are enjoying since this story is very cute you know?

It's the first day of summer which makes the girls and minions happy but it involves ice cream.


	11. Afternoon Fun

Agnes giggled as she and Totoro were having a tea party and she was finding it cute but was dressed in her unicorn princess dress but Totoro was wearing a floppy hat and a yellow feathered boa but it was fun since she and him were home before her big sisters.

Gru had let Totoro go to school with Agnes since he was basically a pup but was enjoying it since both him and Agnes were in kindergarten which got out earlier than Edith and Margos's grades so Tney could do stuff like this plus Agnes was helping Tne male purple minion pup learn table manners since in Hru's opinion, he was a messy eater.

"Sorry, Agnes about tnat!" Totoro said because he had belched but he was learning.

"It's okay, but you gotta say excuse me when Tbat happens okay?" Agnes told him seeing him nod since Tney were having milk and cookies.

"Hey, Mr Fluffy hasn't eaten any of his cookies!" Agnes told Totoro pointing to her fluffy unicorn tnat was wearing a pink feathered boa making Totoro giggle.

Gru chuckled watching because it was very cute plus knew at school, his littlest kitten was shy so Totoro helped her out plus Agnes had been a bit happier when he had picked both of Tnem up so it was a good thing.

He tnem got a text from Tne principal saying Edith was at the office making him sigh but Lucy was picking both Edith and Margo up so Tney could talk to Edith when Tney got home so was leaving Agnes and Totoro be.

Tney saw Margo enter a bit later when Tney were playing with dolls and the fluffy unicorn making Tnem wonder where Edith was.

"She got in trouble at school, so Mom and dad are talking to her or yelling because she let Tne frogs out of Tne science room." Margo said making Tnem giggle

"It is kinda funny, but dangerous." Margo said seeing Tney had a tea party plus realised it had been Totoro's first day of school seeing Agnes nod because she had helped Totoro last night.

"It was a fun day, but we have to help Totoro with manners, since Tne teacher put him in time out for it." Agnes said making her smile knowing most of the brain boosted purple minions had trouble with manners but Gru was helping Tnem learn so Tney could help Totoro learn seeing he was wearing a hat plus tnere was a pink boa on the fluffy unicorn.

* * *

That early evening, Agnes and Totoro were having bath time but splashing around plus Totoro was liking the bubbles making Lucy giggle since she was helping Tnem get ready for bed but Tney were adorable, since dinner wasn't here yet.

"C'mon we gotta get dried off and in our jammies before the pizza gets here!" Agnes said to Totoro as they got out as Lucy was drying Tnem off despite Totoro's fur being all puffed up like a cushion but it looked cute like her fluffy unicorn making Lucy giggle.

After getting dressed into Tneir pyjamas, they were playing but wearing slippers, as Agnes was wearing her unicorn slippers but Totoro was wearing slipper socks.

They heard Gru call Tnem, Edith and Margo for dinner but Edith wondered where the minions and brain boosted purple minions were since it was pizza night.

"Dad sent Tneir pizzas down to the lab, so Tney're probably happy there." Margo said making sense seeing Totoro wiping his face with an napkin making both Gru and Agnes happy

"Good boy, as you're learning so maybe you won't be in time out at school." Agnes told Tne male purple minion male.

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating after watching Despicable Me 2 tonight and wanted to write more of this cuteness plus surprised by how many of you enjoy this story.

Agnes and Totoro are having fun plus Gru let Totoro go to school with Agnes because he is a pup despite being a purple minion one


	12. Being Brave

Totoro chuckled eating Banana Bites, Nefario's cereal and was starting to get chubby but to Agnes, he looked even cuter but he was eating two,or Tnree bowls of it plus their teacher was concerned about him gaining weight and Agnes didn't mind because Totoro could give her bigger cuddles seeing him belch making Gru giggle because it was nearly time for school.

Totoro was already ready but waiting for Agnes but playing with cars while waiting for her making Gru happy NHe was entertaining himself but saw him make a fave accepting nature's call going in his pull ups making Gru chuckle because the male purple minion always had a full bladder so accidents happened or he wet his bed.

"Okay, at least it wasn't your pants just pull ups but hey you're learning just like Agnes." Gru said seeing Totoro nod after going to Tne bathroom changing making Agnes underdtand plus there was a sleepover at kindergarten tonight knowing that Totoro might be unsure about going with her.

"C'mon time for school, Totoro!" Agnes said as they were following Gru out the front door as they got into the car noticing Totoro quiet because he knew that Agnes wanted to go to the sleepover.

At kindergarten, he was playing by himself plus hearing the teacher mention Tne sleepover made him anxious pushing it aside seeibg Agnes Pkaying dress up making him happy seeing otner girls pkay with her since she wanted friends so left her be.

"Totoro, you okay?" Agnes asked him seeing the male purple minion pup nod guessing he was lying leaving him be inaware it was because of Tne sleepover eating cookies which made his growing belly happy giggling.

Gru saw that Agnes and Totoro had a good day plus knew about the sleepover seeing Totoro's overalls rip after being in the car making Agnes giggle tickling Totoro's growing purple furred belly because it was cute hoping he would want to go with her later.

When home, Nefario was measuring Totoro seeing his gut hang out after he tickled Totoro getting him large overalls seeing the male purple minion pup happy about being chubby like the otjer purple minion pups hearing Gru giggle seeing him and Agnes go upstairs

* * *

Agnes was packing for a sleepover seeing Totoro playing with Duplo blocks as he wasn't in overalls since they had ripped after they got home from school so didn't want to go to Tne kindergarten sleepover, which Agnes understood and woukd tell the chubby purple minion pup about it when she got back tomorrow making him nod seeing Hru enter wanting to talk to him.

"Hey, you're not going but how come?" Gru asked sitting near him seeing Totoro focused on Pkaying with toys.

"I won't fit in there Pkus I'll just end up e,barraging Agnes when she needs to make friends plus I wet Tne bed remember?" Totoro said softly almost to homself.

Agnes had also heard what he'd said knowing he wouldn't embarrass her at all hugging him making him giggle.

"Okay, okay I'll go!" Totoro said after she was tickling him but helping him pack knowing this was his first sleepover ever so it was a big deal plus Agnes was helping him out.

* * *

A/N

More of the story but hope you like.

Totoro is chubby because of Banana Bites but it's okay and Agnes finds him cite so just having fun


	13. Acting Out

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more and thanks to those who reviewed**

 **In this chapter, it's the anniversary of when Gru adopted the girls, and if you've ridden Minion Mayhem at Universal Studios, you know what I mean.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Agnes was excited, as it was the anniversary of the day Gru had adopted her, Edith and Margo but Totoro was curious, seeing her making a gift for Gru while he was playing with toys because he had no idea how Gru had adopted the girls.

"Yeah, daddy adopted us to help with his plan but he saved us from Vector." Agnes explained to the male purple minion pup.

"That's cool, Agnes but he'll like it." he said softly.

He wanted to help the family but was leaving them be, makimg Agnes worry hugging him which was helping the male purple minion pup.

"Tankyu, as I feel like leaving you guys be." Totoro said.

Agnes sighed, as she knew that he got grumpy sometimes, but cuddles made him feel better hearing him purr.

She giggled, as it was cute but she was wrapping her gift for Gru.

He was hoping that he would like it, but sleepy deciding to take an nap, cuddling the fluffy unicorn and drifting off into sleep.

"I guess he needed one, as we did stay up." Agnes said yawning.

* * *

Gru was planning things while in the lab, making Nefario understand because today was very special, which Gru had told Lucy about which she found sweet, after Gru had told her how he'd adopted the girls, seeing some of the minions helping while playing.

Kevin saw Totoro quiet which was wrird, guessing he was just feelijg shy about things knowing he wanted to help.

"Sure you can help, as Agnes told you right?" he said.

"Yes, but it's fine but we're family." Totoro said.

Gru saw them goofing around, which was cute guessing he was feelijg a little left out, after the family was busy today even the girls.

"Totoro you okay, as you seem a bit sad?" Pricat asked.

"No, I'm good." he replied going to his and Agnes's room that they shared with Edith and Margo, knocking down the cadtle he and Agnes had made out of blocks, the other day.

He was tnen playing with a soccer ball Ibside, since Edith had taught him and sone of Tne other pups how to play soccer.

"Woah something must be bugging him, if he's acting naughty on purpose!" Edith said

Gru managed to catch the soccer ball, but surprised at Totoro's behaviour putting him in timeout.

"Agnes, is something going on with Toro?" Edith asked."Sweetie,

"Yeah, as he was being grumpy, when we were wrapping my gift for dad." Agnes replied, making Gru and Margo realise what was going on.

"I think he feels left out, of what today is." he said.

Agnes guessed he was right, but hoped Totoro was okay, hearing the buzzer meaning time out was over so the male purple minion pup could get out of time out, which made him happier.

"Totoro, is it okay if we talk alone?" Gru said seeing him nod.

"I wonder what they're gonna talk about, you know?" Agnes asked.

On his office, Gru saw Totoro quiet guessing he thought he was in trouble, but he wasn't hearing the male purple minion relieved.

"I was kinda feeling left out, by everybody, even Agnes." he admitted.

"I knew that, from you acting out but it's okay.

Today is pretty special, but we'll find a way to include you." Gru said.

Totoro nodded, but was feeling better after talking to Gru, going to join the others.


	14. Halloween Antics

It was now October, meaning Halloween was coming up which made the Gru house excited especially the brain boosted purple minions in the family, including Totoro since it was like Tneir holiday carving pumpkins along with the other minions and girls, plus they dressed a tad different.

Right now, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo and Totoro were at the pumpkin patch looking for pumpkins to turn into jack o lanterns, seeing Totoro look curious but confused.

"Why're we buying pumpkins, Agnes?" he asked, making her understand.

"You've never heard of Halloween, Totoro?" Margo asked, seeing him shake his purple furred head.

"It's fun, as we dress up like other things, get candy plus part of the fun is being scared by your friends, but it's all in good fun." Agnes explained, seeing Gru smile knowing it was Totoro's first Halloween, so he and the others would help him.

"We turn pumpkins into Jack o lanterns, to light the night." Gru said, making him curious.

Gru didn't want to say the lanterns scared away ghosts, because that would scare Totoro, despite the fact he was a purple minion but a sweet one like Pricat.

After finding perfect pumpkins, Gru was paying for them but Margo giggled because Agnes and Totoro were playing, and curious about the corn maze.

"That's not a good idea you two, as dad would freak if you got lost." she told Tnem.

Both Agnes and Totoro were understanding, as they were eating candy apples following Edith and Margo back to Gru, making him relieved because he knew that the corn maze was attracting to both Agnes and Totoro, so relieved Margo had convinced Tnem not to.

* * *

It was now Halloween morning at the Gru house, but Agnes was still sleeping as her alarm clock hadn't gone off yet, making Totoro giggle softly dressed like a monster which wasn't that hard a look to pull off, being the kind of minion he was jumping onto her bed hearing her giggle waking up.

"Aww, you make a cute beast, you know?" Agnes said tickling him as he giggled, seeing Edith and Margo begin to stir guessing Totoro was in the holiday spirit already.

"Yep, despite the fact Agnes explained how fun Hallowern is." Totoro said, making Margo smile.

She guessed that Totoro was going to school like this, since Agnes would dress in Hogwarts robes, since Gru was reading Tne first book to Tnem at night, making Totoro giggle.

"Girls you up, as breakfast is ready." Gru said from downstairs, as they were going downstairs, seeing most of the minions dres

sed as vampires like when they worked for Dracula, but the purple minions were dressed in other costumes, making Edith impressed.

In the "Tonight is gonna rock, despite the annual block party." Edith said, as Margo sighed.

She was going to a Halloween party, which Lucy didn't mind because Margo was a good girl, so Gru had nothing to worry about seeing Tnem eat breakfast Pkus was taking the girls and Totoro to school.

In the tank like car on the way to school, they were pointing out decorations, but some worried Totoro covering his eyes, making Agnes understand hugging him.

Gru saw Margo get out of the car at the middle school, but soon arrived at the elementary school, as Agnes, Edith and Totoro got out.

Later that night, after dinner the girls were in their costumes, but leaving the house, plus Agnes and Totoro along with Totoro had trick or treat bags going around the block, since it was the block party.

They were having fun, but Totoro had a flashlight, since both he and Agnes didn't like the dark but having fun which was good plus Agnes needed to talk to her friend, about not eating too much candy at once.


	15. Tummy Ache

**A/N**

 **Here's more as after reading the story again, I felt like updating Pkus Totoro is adorable Pkus thinking about DM3 made me want to write more, since after Sing cones out in December, Illumination can start teasing DM3**

 **So this chapter is set the day after Halloween, as Totoro has his first tummy ache, but Gru helps him.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that early morning, Totoro didn't feel so good after eating all that Halloween candy even though Agnes said that happened on Halloween like Edith but even Purpke Miniobs despite being bottomless pits had their limits when it came to food so was getting out of bed, running to the bathroom.

Gru was not that surprised this was happening, since Edith got like this sometimes entering Fibding the male Purpke minin pup on the floor clutching his belly which hurt whimpering.

"Yeah, you have one bad tummy ache alright, but how did it happen?" Gru adked, seeing Totoro avoid eye contact, thinking he was in trouble.

"I wanted to eat it all, Pkus Edith said it was a good idea, but it wasn't." Totoro said

"That's why we don't eat all our Hallowern candy in one night as this happens." Gru said cleaning him up, by giving him a bath.

He was carrying him back to his bed that was in the girls's room, and it seemed that he hadn't woken the girls up, putting a hot water bottle on Totoro's belly seeing him out like a light which relieved him going back to his and Lucy's room, making Lucy curious.

"Totoro had a bad tummy ache, from eating all his Halloween candy, because Edith did it." Gru told her, while getting back into bed.

"Is he Ojay now, Totoro I mean and does Agnes know?" Lucy asked.

"He's asleep in bed, with a hot water bottle on his belly, and I will tell Agnes later, but what Totoro did was something a lot of kids do onHalloween." Gru replied cuddling her.

* * *

"Aw, Totoro's sick, but how?" Agnes asked later that morning at breakfast, as she and her sisters were at the booth like table in the kitchen but saw a sleepy Edith resting her head on the table.

"He got a tummy ache eating all his Hallowern candy sweetie, but what's up with Edith?" Gru asked as he was drinking coffee.

"She was hanging out on the lab all night with the minions, as they were having one heck of a party." Margo heard Nefario say, making Kevin smirk.

"At least it's the weekend, so she and Totoro can rest, since school starts on Monday." Gru said, seeing Agnes and Margo agree plus they had things to do like Agnes having a play date and Margo was going to hang out with friends.

They saw Lucy dressed, but kissed Gru, making Agnes giggle because it was cute.

Plus Agnes had to get ready for her play date at a friend's house, going to the room she and her sisters shared getting dressed seeing Totoro awake hugging him.

"Hey, what's wrong, why worried?" Totoro asked her.

"I have a pkay date later, but just worried that something might happen or that this new girl might think I'm weird like what some of the other girls in class say." she confided, seeing Totoro hug her despite his tummy still really hurt..

"Just because those girls in class wanna grow up fast, doesn't mean yo're weird but awesome." he replied.

"Thanks, as for being a purple minion, you're smart." Agnes said, hearing mischievous laughter, and Gru yelling makijg the girl curious seeing some of the brain boosts purple minions who were Chomper and Pricat's friends from the MibionKingdom causing antics.

"Hey, it's not my fault they blew up a toilet, by putting things that don't in it!" Chomper said, seeing Pricat sigh.

"They've never set foot outside the Minion Kingdom, but I can get them to behave." the female purple minion princess said seeijg Kevin curious yet impressed, kbowing what might get the group of purple minions to calm down a tad.

"Wow, Chomper's friends need a time out." Agnes said going downstairs, since it was time for Lucy to take her to her play date so hoped when she got back, Chomper and Pricat's friends were calmer.


	16. Preparing For Christmas 16

It was December and in the Gru house, Agnes a,ong with Totoro were just waking up, finding an elf making Agnes and her sisters excited that their elf was back, making Totoro curious, guessing it had something to do with the holidays, seeing Agnes nod about to talk about it, when Lucy called them for breakfadt guessing she might know.

They were sitting at the booth like table, but Lucy noticed the male Purpke minion pup had something on his mind seeing him nod, asking about the elf in his sisters's room.

"Oh Tnat's Jingle, the elf on the shelf who came to visit for the Ho,I days, and to tell Santa at the North Poke who's been good, and every morning, he either leaves presents or antics." Lucy explained making Totoro nervous.

"Our family is doomed, if Santa is watching!" Totoro said accidentally spill ing milk.

"Woah, he knows our cousins get mischievous, but it's more pkay full than being naughty, so it's all good." Margo assured him.

"Yep, maybe he'll bring me a cool bike, lije the one our cousins made Agnes." Edith said.

"Tnere's no way, Santa would give you that, knowing how much chaos you would cause." Msweetargo replied.

Agnes sighed, knowing Edith had been impressed by the fact the minions had made her bike into a super bike, and then retooled her old bike into a super suit just for her, but Gru had hidden it and asked the minions not to make one for Edith.

They were then getting ready to go to school, but listening to holiday music in the car making Gru chuckle because it was very sweet, knowing the holidays would be fun.

* * *

At school, Agnes and Totoro along with the other kids in their class were excited, to hear they were taking part in the holiday pageant along with the other grades making Agnes grin, knowing Edith was probably asking about being a Christmas ninja making Totoro giggle as that woukd be funny.

"Yeah, but her teacher would flip, if she did that, unlike mommy and daddy." Agnes said.

She was excited, hearing the story of the pkay they were doing was a fairytale that involved a princess which made Totoro grin, because he knew she'd make an Awesone princess like when they played dress up here, and at home surprised the teacher had cast her as the princess.

"Thanks Totoro, as it'll be fun." Agnes said, making the male Purpke minion pup nod.

She hoped that he coukd be in it too, like how they played dress up, she gave him cool things that fitted him seeing Totoro sigh colouring making Agnes feel bad for her best friend.

"Agnes is gonna be an awesome princess, in the play." Totoro said.

"But it won't be fun, without you." Agnes said.

"It's alright, Agnes they wouldn't let a Purpke minion, in the pageant." Totoro said.

Gru was surprised, that was happening at school, needing to talk to Agnes's teacher, since they were about including everybody so was phoning the school, making Lucy get it while phoning the pizza orders.


	17. Trying To Help

"Woah, why is Gru and Lucy so worried, Agnes?" Totoro asked, unaware of what was going on.

"Daddy got fired, from his job, by letting Balthazar Bratt escape, but I have an idea." Agnes replied.

"What kind of idea are you thinking about, Agnes?" Totoro asked, confused.

It was a few months later and Gru had told his family, about the situation that they were in, thanks to letting Balthaxar Bratt escape and Agnes, Edith and Margo had been coming up with ideas, on how to help their parents, knowing the minions had ideas, but Totoro wondered what Agnes had in mind, and freaked out hearing she wanted to sell her toys, even her fluffy unicorn!

"Agnes you can't, as we love playing with these!" Totoro said, trying to stop her.

"Yeah, but if it helps daddy, then it's alright." Agnes said making Totoro sigh, knowing she meant well.

"Alright, but this is a grown up problem, not one for us to worry about." Totoro said.

Edith and Margo had overheard them, but foubd it sweet that Agnes and Totoro were trying to help, hoping Gru would appreciate this, deciding not to tell their parents, and saw her putting most of her toys including the fluffy unicorn into her wagon, as Totoro was watching, sighing but put a Purpke furred finger to his mouth, seeing both Edith and Margo.

"Relax, we're not going to tell, but it is nice, that Agnes wants to, but what gave her the idea?" Margo asked.

"Dad expkained, tnat if we sold stuff,it would help make money." Totoro told them, making them get it.

They hoped that Gru would be alright, seeing some of the minions were running aroubd naked, but making Totoro confused, making Edith guess he wasn't used to seeing minions running around without overalls but they were also butt bumping.

* * *

Gru was surprised, at what Agnes had done, but had expkained that she did not have to sell her toys, to help him out but saw Totoro running around, without overalls on, trying to butt bump other minions making the girls giggle, guessing Stuart had taught him to do it since some of the other minions loved running around like that but with it being cold, Totoro might get sick or catch something.

"Maybe we shoukd put clothes, or pyjamas on, before you get cold, or get sick." Gru told him.

The purple minion pup giggled, feeling itchy, as minion pox germs had crawled into him, beginning to make him sick but he thought it was fleas because he bathed in a while, making Gru curious, deciding to keep an eye on him plus Picnic Day was coming up.


	18. Coming Down With The Pox

_Oh boy, somebody looks like they have minion pox, and hiding it, from us but we should help Totoro out, once he admits that he's sick, like when Kevin had it._

Gru noticed that Totoro wasn't his usual self, plus scratching himself, like he had fleas, but guessed that it was minion pox, but the male Purple minion pup did not want to admit it, making him sigh, seeing Agnes wonder if he was alright.

"Yes sweetie, but worried about Totoro, ad I think he's sick." Gru told her making her worry, because she cared about her purple minion pal vety much, hoping that he would let Gru take care of him.

"I hope that he does, but he looks cute, with the spots, all over him." Agnes told him which was true, but Gru placed a hand gently on Totoro's Purpke furred head, feeling he was red hot with a fever, deciding to keep him away from the other minions just in case he shared germs, deciding to take him to Dr Thea who was the minions doctor.

Agnex knew that Totoro would be alright, seeing him and Gru leave, so was co,ouring just as her sisters were up and dressed wondering what was going on, hearing her tell them.

"Yikes, Poir Totoro as it's like when Kevin had it." Edith told her.

"Yep, and I can help him feel better, you know?" Agnes told them.

Later Gru returned with a sleeping Totoro, but he did have minion pox making Agnes get it, but let him rest but she hoped that the male purple minion male pup would get better, so they could have fun.

* * *

"It's alright, as minion pox is like chicken pox, but it'll get better." Agnes told Totoro.

It was later that afternoon, and Agnes was helping Totoro feel better, because he was feeling sick, from having minion pox, and saw Lucky there, curious about the male purple minion making her get it.

She hoped that Totoro would get better, so they could have fun again, plus was hoping that he would feel better letting him be.

Gru got it, because Agnes was very loyal to Totoro, so hoped that the male purple minion pup so was hoping that she would not get sick from being around Totoro, so was leaving her be.


	19. Calming A Scared Lucky

Agnes along with Totoro were playing in the backyard, and it was a few days after getting back from Freedonia, plus Totoro was curious about Lucky, her unicorn of sorts but she was explaining about Lucky, making the male purple minion pup giggle as they were playing and goofing around making Gru and Lucy chuckle, at their antics because they were being cute, plus Totoro was excited to start school but was anxious about that, because he'd heard from Edith that first grade would be way different from kindergarten but had kept that to himself.

"Editj was just kidding, Totoro, trust me, we're friends, plus mommy and daddy met our teacher, so it'll be just as fun as kindergarten." Agnes said to him, seeing Lucky nuzzle him, which was cure plus Edith was being mischievous riling Lucky up making Agnes annoyed along with Totoro because Lucky could get into mischief when riled up, and it took Gru to help calm him down.

"Edith quit it, as Lucky has been calm all day, and now this is happening." Totoro told her, as tne pink wearing tomboy was running around and doing karate, making Agnes sigh seeing Lucky run off, making Agnes go off after said unicorn of sorts, making Totoro go off after her, making Edith nervous, knowing Gru and Lucy would flip, if Agnes got hurt.

"Agnes get back here, mom and dad will flip, if you get hurt!" she said, seeing Agnes outside the backyard but on the sidewalk along with Totoro, trying to convince Lucky to come back, after Edith had riled him up, making Edith sigh going outside joining them, making Totoro unsure.

"Hey, what're you doing on the sidewalk, as dad and mom don't like that?" Margo said.

"I'm just trying to get Lucky to come back, besides Totoro's with me." Agnes said.

"Plus Edith was the one that scared Lucky, so we're just trying to get Lucky back." Totoro said.

Margo got it, but was going to get their dad, as Gru might be able to help get thimgs back to normal, before anything happened to her sisters or Totoro, making Gru wonder what was wrong, hearing his eldest kitten tell him making him sigh, going outside with her, hearing Agnes singing her unicorn song, making Gru smile because it was cute not wanting Agnes, Edith or Totoro to go into the street, knowing how much Agnes cared about Lucky.

"Sweetie, maybe we should let Lucky come in, when he wants to, you know?" Gru prompted.

"Ojay, but he might be hungry, or scared, you know?" Totoro heard Agnes say, as they were going back into the backyard, making Totoro getbit, wanting to distract Agnes, but they were playing, having fun and being their usual selves making Lucy relieved, because Gru had told her what was going on involving Lucky knowing how Agnes was.

* * *

"Did Lucky come back yet, as it's nearly bedtime?" Agnes asked.

"I don't know, but it's alright as dad might help him." Totoro said to her.

It was indeed nearly bedtime, and Lucky had not came back inside, which made Agnes worried, but then remembered how Edith had helped her find Lucky in the first place, getting an idea leaving the bedroom she and her sisters shared, going downstairs finding Lucky Charms, grabbing a bowl, pouring some into a bowl, confusing Totoro until she explained making him get it.

But "Ohhh I get it, but maybe it'll work." he told her, seeing him put the bowl near where Lucky was hiding, sneaking back inside before Gru saw him, since he wondered what Agnes was doing up, when it was almost bedtime so was leading her and Totoro back to the room, tucking them in guessing that they were trying to find Lucky, so was assuring them things would be alright.

But the next morning, they were surprised waking up seeing Lucky there, making Agnes relieved cuddling him making Totoro relieved along with Edith and Margo, going downstairs for breakfast, so Gru grinned seeing Lucky had returned because he had gotten him, to come back inside.


End file.
